One common way to affix wires to a printed circuit board (PCB) is with a hot press. Wires are laid on top of a PCB pad with a certain amount of solid adhesive applied on the PCB pad. A pneumatic arm presses a heated pad down on to the wires and adhesive, melting the adhesive and embedding the wires within the adhesive. Unfortunately, to accomplish this with a high degree of reliability the tolerances on the hot press must be quite precise. Both the distance the arm brings the heated pad down, and the pressure with which it pushes into the wire and adhesive, must be quite accurate. Consequences of inaccuracies include breakage of the PCB, and improper adhesion of the wires. The cost of machinery capable of delivering the requisite tolerances needed to make this manufacturing technique reliable is quite high.
Therefore what is desired is a manufacturing tool capable of attaching the wires to the PCB pad in a reliable repeatable way at a lower overall cost.